HUMANSTUCK
by creativeCartographer
Summary: A fanfiction where SBURB is a new computer game. Karkat and his friends, all perfectly normal humans, play the game and meet a group of four very strange people. They tell them that they've been playing this game for three years, and that they are trolls. Should they believe him? T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"Karkat Vantas?"

"HERE."

Karkat slumped onto the desk, dropping his book bag onto the floor next to him and pulled out his binder.

"Terezi Pyrope?"

"I'm here!"

Terezi sat next to him. She pulled out a red binder and placed it on her desk, which was covered in doodles of dragons and Terezi's old broken pencils. She pulled out a lemon-colored pencil box and opened it. Inside was hundreds of colored pencils... and a little plush figure. Of a dragon. Terezi snapped the lid of the pencil box shut and turned to face Karkat.

"Hi Karkat."

"Hi Terezi."

"Sollux told me yesterday that he got a new multiplayer game."

"Thats nice. Do you think I give a fuck?"

Terezi frowned and turned back to the front of the room, where the teacher was finishing role call. "I thought you might be intrested, it's called SBURB. It's won game of the year AND it's free."

"Wow, because I want to spend MY free time playing a stupid VIDEO GAME, where I COULD be doing something USEFUL."

"Your loss."

Karkat slumped into his seat. It was 3:14. He opened his laptop to find twelve new emails. All from Sollux. All of them telling him to play SBURB.

"You'd think the asshole would give me five minutes to go home."

He clicked on the first one.

To: carcinoGeneticist

From: twinArmageddon

Sent at 2:59

Hey KK,

i found this really fucking awesome game called SBURB, its gonna be awesome, it came out yesterday, and its free. i know you're not gonna want to play it, but TZ and the others agreed so if you dont... im gonna come to your home and punch you in the face

-sollux

(p.s. we're all waiting for you to join so we havent started yet. i got the link right here.)

Karkat sighed. He clicked on the link. He'd try it.

Five minutes later the set up had finished. _For a giant multiplayer, it didn't take that long. _

He signed up. Email. Username- carcinoGeneticist. Name- Karkat Vantas.

The screen stayed black. Karkat stared at it for at least a minute. It glitched in a spectrum of colors. He could vaguely make out a few scenes. A green sun, a meteor hurtling through space, golden and purple cities. A purple silhouette blasting white magic. It paused and he loaded in the middle of a green land. A little message in the top right of the screen told Karkat he was in: _Welcome Back: You are in: Land of Mounds and Xenon. _

_What the fuck is this? What am I supposed to do? And how come I don't get to choose my character? WELCOME BACK? I haven't even PLAYED THIS GAME BEFORE!_

His character had grey skin, candy corn colored nubby horns, yellow eyes, a grey sweater, lighter grey pants, and a cancer zodiac sign on it.

_I could've been worse. At least I don't look like a insufferable prick._

He walked around the area. Nothing. Literally nothing. He stopped by a little window thingy on the floor. His cursor moved towards the quit button. He was tempted tell Sollux the game was a waste of fucking time before-

A message appeared in the chat logs in the bottom of the screen.

ectoBiologist: KARKAT! you're okay!

carcinoGeneticist: WHAT?

carcinoGeneticist: THE FUCK, WHY AM I TYPING LIKE THIS.

ectoBiologist: uh... karkat... you've always typed like that. where are you?

carcinoGeneticist: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?

ectoBiologist: ?

ectoBiologist: karkat... what are you talking about?

carcinoGeneticist: ALRIGHT SHITHEAD, ARE YOU LIKE AN NPC OR SOMETHING?

ectoBiologist: uh... no? i'm not an npc. karkat, we've been playing this game for 3 years.

carcinoGeneticist: WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

ectoBiologist: oh i got it! you're playing a prank!

carcinoGeneticist: WHAT? NO.

ectoBiologist: karkat you've dragged this prank on to long, i need to know where you are!

carcinoGeneticist: WELL THAT'S NICE. WHATEVER. I'M HERE BY THIS LITTLE WALL THINGY.

Karkat waited by the wall thingy. A few minutes later a blue wind twisted by and a character popped up. He had black hair, glasses, a blue hoodie, darker blue pants, yellow shoes and a huge ass hood that trailed to the ground.

ectoBiologist: KARKAT!

carcinoGeneticist: ALRIGHT FUCKASS, WHAT'S GOING ON. HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME, WHERE THE FUCK AM I, AND WHAT WAS THAT WINDY THING?

ectoBiologist: karkat, this prank isn't funny, and i already told you, you're dragging it on too long.

As the character kept talking on, the model's mouth moved with it. Confusion, hands moving. It was almost like a person was in front of Karkat.

_This is a really accurate game. _

_Too bad it's really shitty._

Karkat moved the cursor to the top of the screen and quit the game. He opened up pesterchum and started talking to Sollux.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] started pestering twinArmageddon [TA]

[CG] ALRIGHT ASSHOLE, THIS GAME FUCKING SUCKS.

[TA] why are you typing like that?

[CG] WHAT DO YOU MEAN.

[TA] ...

[TA] nevermind.

[TA] so the game sucks?

[CG] YEAH.

[TA] why?

[CG] I LOADED IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, THEN AN ANNOYING NPC CAME AND STARTED TELLING ME HOW I'D BEEN MISSING FOR A WHILE, AND HE WOULDN'T SHUT UP.

[TA] really?

[TA] i haven't gotten a chance to play it yet.

[TA] it is in beta though

[TA] maybe it was a glitch.

[CG] WHAT ABOUT THE NPC THINGY

[TA] mu2t've been some damn good programming

John's Perspective.

John walked around LOMAX. Why had Karkat been so angry? He was always angry... but Karkat knew John. He acted like he didn't even know him... then... he disappeared again.

He flew over to Jade and told her what happened.

"Jade, I just don't know what happened. Can you get the others and try to find the others?"

"Okay John... I'll go get the others."

John looked around. He pulled out his phone. Maybe he could just...

Karkat was online. For the first time in weeks. He was online.

ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

[CG] HOLY FUCK DUDE

[CG] HOW DID YOU GET MY CHUMHANDLE

[EB] karkat stop acting like you don't know me!

[EB] you better shape your shit up right now and tell me where the FUCK you went.

[CG] HOLY SHIT DUDE WHAT THE HELL.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] blocked ectoBiologist [EB]

tricklyGhoster [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

[TG] alright karkat i pulled out my old pesterchum account JUST SO I COULD TALK TO YOU AGAIN

[CG] HOLY SHIT STOP STALKING ME

carcinoGeneticist [CG] blocked tricklyGhoster [TG]

John sighed and threw the phone on the ground. Maybe the others had seen the trolls.

Terezi's Perspective

Email. Username- gallowsCalibrator. Name- Terezi Pyrope.

[Welcome back Terezi! You are currently in: Land of Mounds and Xenon.]

Terezi walked around the area. It was pretty much empty... nothing but green ground and red rock thingies. She continued for a few minutes.

It was pretty boring.

She saw a little red figure on the top of the hill. She sprinted up to the top to find...

A dude with a red cape and sunglasses. Terezi was struck with a sense of deja vu. The kid hadn't seen him yet. A girl wearing a black dress came over and started talking with him.

_TH4TS D4V3 4ND J4D3._

How did she know that?

They flew off and Terezi was left alone again. For the first time she got a good look at her character. Grey skin, yellow eyes, black t-shirt with a libra sign, red glasses. How did this game know she had red glasses?

Terezi followed the two characters. She could hear them talking faintly from their view.

"Have you found any of them yet?"

"John said he found Karkat, but apparently he couldn't remember him and-" The girl was cut of by a gust of blue wind. Another character had appeared. His eyes were puffy and red.

"John, I told you I'd get Dave."

"You took too long. I was sick of lying there..." He looked over at Terezi.

"What is it dude." The boy wearing red, Dave, looked at Terezi and froze.

"Terezi?"

Terezi quickly looked around. She dove and hid behind a red mound thingy. She heard swooshing, and the three kids landed right in front of Terezi.

Dave walked up to Terezi.

"Terezi? Are you... are you okay?"

Terezi stared at her computer. These people knew her name, and they were **talking** to her. Acting like she them... she felt another rush of deja vu.

She clicked on the chat button and typed a message.

GC: Who are you?

The kids exchanged worried glances. The blue boy sighed. She could've sworn Dave quivered a bit.

The girl with dog ears cleared her throat and walked up to Terezi. "My name's Jade Harley. The cool kid wearing red is Dave, and the windy guy is my brother, John. Could you uh... come with us for a second?"

GC: I guess.

She moved her character forward and followed the kids.

"John, could you go get Rose?"

John nodded, and with a burst of wind he was in the air.

They sat around a white table, sitting on the red mounds. Another girl, wearing an orange dress came up with John. When she arrived Jade stood up and looked around.

"Alright, Terezi, um... gee I don't know where to start." She scratched her head.

Rose looked over at Terezi with a hint sadness and confusion. "Is... is Kanaya... is she..."

Jade looked at Rose sharply. "Rose, she doesn't have any of her memories right n-"

"How do you know about Kanaya?"

Dave frowned and looked away. "God dammit. Terezi..."

Terezi looked at Dave. Again she was smashed by a wave of deja vu. _T3LL H1M TH4T H3 SM3LLS L1K3 CH3RR13S. _

_No. That's dumb. He's not even hear, and you can't smell colors._

Rose straightened her back. "Terezi, you and Kanaya, along with Karkat, Gamzee, and The Mayor traveled with us for three years after playing a game known as 'SBURB."

"I'm playing SBURB."

Rose shot a confused look at Terezi. "Excuse me?"

"I'm playing SBURB right now. I'm on my computer, playing SBURB."

"But you're here."

"No, I'm at home on my computer!"

Dave stood up angrily. "God dammit. Dammit. Dammit." He pulled down this hood covered his face with his hands. Dave stomped away. Terezi heard sniffling.

"What... was... huh?"

"I'm sorry Terezi. Dave was just... close with you. He'll be... fine." Rose seemed unsure.

"Terezi! Come downstairs! Dinner's ready!" Terezi was jerked from her stupor and called down.

"I'll... be right down!"

She faced her computer.

"Sorry guys, I have to go."

"Hey, Terezi?" Jade spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

Terezi paused. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rose looked up at Terezi. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Please... tell Kanaya... that... I miss her."

The next day Terezi walked in to school. She sat next to Karkat, who seemed even more grumpy than usual.

"What is it Mr. Grumpy pants?"

"That stupid ass game you told me about fucking sucks."

Terezi froze. She tried to keep a calm and casual voice."Really? Why?"

"I loaded in the middle of some shitty green land, and some troll was being really annoying and kept insisting that I 'had been playing this game for three years, and that were friends.' What bullshit! And after that they somehow got my chumhandle and pestered me until I blocked BOTH of his accounts."

"Really? Well..." Terezi paused. Should she tell Karkat what she had seen? "I... I didn't have the chance to play SBURB yesterday. Maybe we could give it another go!"

_M4YB3 YOU C4N JOG H1S M3MORY._

_But do you know that these guys were telling the truth?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

Karkat clicked the green house icon and opened up SBURB. Terezi said she'd play with him this time. Maybe now he wouldn't be assaulted by annoying NPC's.

He loaded again in LOMAX.

Karkat opened pesterchum and clicked on Terezi's name.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] started pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]**

**[CG] RIGHT, WHERE ARE YOU? I'M AT THIS LITTLE HOUSE THINGY**

**[GC] why are you typing in all caps?**

**[CG] I DON'T KNOW**

**[GC] whatever, i'm opening up sburb right now.**

**[CG] YEAH, HURRY IT UP. I DON'T WANT TO BE ASSAULTED WITH NPC'S WEARING GIANT BLUE HOODS.**

**[GC] okay, 1'm here. i'm next to these four red slab-thingies!**

**[GC] i can see you :]**

Karkat looked up at a giant red hill and saw a grey hand waving at him. He moved his character up and looked at the red slabs. Terezi sat on, smiling and smirking at him. At least... it looked like Terezi. If Terezi had grey skin, pointy horns, and a libra shirt. It was scary how much the character looked like her. It even had the red-tinted glasses that Terezi refused to take off.

Karkat sat down next to Terezi and looked around.

"THIS GAME STILL SUCKS. WHAT ARE WE EVEN SUPPOSED TO DO?"

Terezi paused. "1 actually don't know, but 1 want to show you something 1 found yesterday."

"WHA-"

A green flash of light.

Karkat's Perspective

Karkat looked over at the green light. It crackled with white and yellow streaks, and a second later a girl stood in the center of the slabs. She wore round, circular glasses and a long dark grey shirt, with a swirly... space-y pattern. Karkat looked up at her hair and stared at the white dog ears on the top of head.

The girl's eyes were bright green, and she waved at Karkat. "Hi Karkat!" She looked at Terezi. "Hey Terezi!"

Karkat scowled and looked at Terezi. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SHOW ME? MORE ANNOYING NPC'S?"

Terezi waved back to the girl before frowning and looking at Karkat. "Jade's not an NPC. She's a real human."

"WOW. ISN'T THAT FUCKING FANTASTIC. WHAT ARE YOU THEN, A ROLEPLAYER?"

Jade frowned and glared at Karkat. "I see you're still annoyingly grumpy. No, I'm not a roleplayer."

"ARE YOU GOING TO TRY AND FEED ME A DUMBASS STORY ABOUT HOW I'VE BEEN PLAYING THIS GAME FOR THREE YEARS AND I KNOW YOU AND JOHN?"

"Karkat, it's not stupid!" A semi-familiar, dorky-sounding voice came from behind Karkat.

Karkat sighed and looked behind him. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?"

The blue boy, John, stood behind him. "I'm here because Jade said that you guys came back!"

Terezi faced Karkat and glared straight at him. "Karkat, these people are telling the truth! Or at least, their case sounds very reasonable!" She smirked.

"BUT IT'S COMPLETE BULLSHIT, HOW ON EARTH AM I EXPECTED TO BELIEVE THAT I'VE BEEN PLAYING THIS GAME FOR THREE YEARS WHEN I GOT IT YESTERDAY AFTERNOON?!"

"How do you think we know about your friends then?"

Karkat looked up at the new voice. A blond girl with neat hair, wearing a long orange outfit looked over at Karkat.

"WHAT?"

"Your friends. Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta..." She gulped. Kanaya."

Karkat stared at the orange girl.

Jade smiled. "Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, and even Feferi! If we were constructs of the game, how would we know them?"

John stepped up. "Yeah, how would we know how much you hate everything, and your favorite color is grey?"

"And that Terezi likes the color red."

"And that Kanaya prefers tea over coffee, and novels about vampires."

Karkat stared at the three kids, his mouth open.

_How could they know?_

_IT'S NOT THAT SURPRISING YOU DUMB SHIT. YOU WERE ON A METEOR WITH ROSE AND DAVE FOR 1.5 SWEEP- Wait, what?_

Karkat shook his head. "YOU MUST BE STALKERS OR SOMETHING. I DON'T TRUST ANY OF YOU." He glared at Terezi. "AND YOU BELIEVE THIS ASSHOLES? THAT WE WERE ON A METEOR FOR THREE YEARS WITH THEM?"  
Terezi looked at Karkat, confused. "Wait, what meteor?"

Rose stepped up. "How did you know about the meteor?"

Karkat paused. How **did **he know about the meteor? He shook his head. "I- I DON'T KNOW? IT JUST... YOU KNOW WHAT, IT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT."

**Dave's Perspective**

Dave sat on one of the red slabs in LOMAX. He looked up at the dark skies and thought about Terezi. He had been their for hours, remembering the three years they had spent together on the meteor.

_Is it really true she forgot everything? Everything we did together? Can Town? Her faygo intervention? The dream bubbles and when they had that big trial about Doctor Strawberrysnout? All of that... forgotten?_

His iShades beeped, jerking him out of his thoughts.

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG]**

**[GC] hey coolk1d, come over to where we were yesterday**

**[GC] karkat 1s here :]**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]**

Dave looked at the message. _Do I really want to go? _He sighed and stood up. _It'd be better than sitting here doing nothing._

_New characters unlocked!_

_Vriska Serket_

__**Be Vriska** **Serket**

Vriska stomped into the classroom. She hadn't gotten any sleep the day before, whenever she closed her eyes, visions of strange planets and people. People with horns and grey skin. Twelve of them. Each of them looked like one of her so called 'friends.'  
"Is Vriska Serket here?" The teacher jolted her out of her internal complaining.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

As the class began Vriska's eyes wandered towards the window. Her school was right next to a huge lake, with rivers streaming towards the ocean. Vriska's eyes began to close as she listened to the rhythm of the sea.

_Imagine if I could go on a boat and sail across that lake. To the ocean, where I could be free from my stupid Mom and my dumb sister... never having to listen to them lecture me or help me get the groceries or any of that stupid shit._

Her eyes closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Vriska opened her eyes. She stood on a ship, gently bobbing on the ocean. The sea breeze whistled by as she gazed at the water.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Vriska whipped around, her black hair whipping her in the face. She gazed at the strange creature in front of her. It... she... looked just like her. Like one of the people from her dreams! Black hair, grey skin, curved horns. Like an alternate universe of her.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The alternate her smirked. "Iiiiiiii'm you. Isn't it o8vious?"

Vriska stepped back. "But that's not even... that's not possible!"

The other her's smile only increased. "Wow, I thought that you might 8e a little more... intelligent."

"Hey! I'm not some kind of freaky abomination of nature!"

"Well, that's rather rude." Other Vriska's eyes narrowed, "I'm a troll, AND I'm the REAL Vriska, you may call yourself Vriska Serket when I 8et you couldn't even HANDLE a sword."

Vriska's fists clenched. "I bet I could handle a sword better than you EVER could."

Troll Vriska pulled out eight dice. "Let's see if you can." She tossed the dice. As each of them landed on eight a blue sword appeared in her hand. Her outfit shimmered. A black dress with intricate blue patterns and a pair of shining blue wings flashed from back.

Vriska stepped back. "I don't have a sword thoug-"

"This is a dream, imagine one." Troll Vriska's voice was filled with excitement and venom, her sharp toothed mouth contorted into a wild smile.

Vriska closed her eyes and thought back to her room. Her yellow sword, the one with the orange handle. As she opened her eyes again she found it in her hand.

"Nice sword, what's its name?"

"Light Thief."

"What a coincidence." Troll Vriska brandished her blue sword. "This is Ancestral Awakening. Thought maybe you already knew that." Her blue fairy wings flared out as she jumped into the air and dove at Vriska, tensed and ready to attack

A young woman sits at her computer, quietly typing away while she stares at her screen. She wears a thick beige hoodie, a life symbol painted on. She senses something, turns and faces the audience.

"We'll just call Troll Vriska 'Serket', okay? I hate typing 'Troll Vriska' every single time I want to talk about her.

The author shuts the cobalt curtain and turns back to her computer.

"Now go away, I'm finishing this fight scene!"

Vriska rolled out of the way, behind a wooden crate. She clutched her sword, her eyes darting across the ship. _This person's INSANE! _

Serket flew up again, her fairy wings flapping as she twirled her sword. "Oh c8me 8n, you're not giving up already? We've only JUST 8EGUN!"

Vriska shivered at the thought of fighting this psycho.

The echoing footsteps of Serket's footsteps, her mocking voice.

Terrifying.

"Wh8t 8re you, a COWA8RD?"

This simple statement, these five words were enough the send a rush of anger through Vriska.

No8ody_ c8lls VRISK8 SERKET 8 __**COW8RD**__. _

Vriska jumped into the air, her narrowed eyes locked at Serket diving towards her, the Ancestral Awakening in her gloved hands. As Serket swung the gleaming sword Vriska wildly crashed Light Thief at Serket. The swords clashed with the sound of scraping metal played by an electric guitar. As Serket drew back her blade she kicked into the air, hitting Vriska with her red boots in her leg.

Vriska's eyes widened as she fell onto the ground. She closed her eyes and threw her sword in the air.

"Nice job, for a f8ke me."

Vriska opened her eyes. Serket stood in front of her, gripping Light Thief and Ancestral Awakening in both of her hands. She shook Ancestral Awakening, and as the black pirate gown melted into her normal outfit she looked at Vriska's shocked face. "That was a compliment."

Vriska kept staring.

"Weren't... weren't you about to kill me?"

Serket rolled her eyes. "What, do you W8NT me to?"

"NO! It's just... the swords, the fighting..."

Serket's smile widened. "TH8T was a test to see if you were... worth my time. You passed. Now, we need to have a _little_ talk." She threw Light Thief to Vriska. As the orange blade went sailing through the air and into Vriska's hands Serket started to talk.

"As you've pro8a8ly guessed, you're dreaming."

"I figured."

"8uuuuuuuut, that doesn't mean this isn't real. You got that?"

"But you just told me I'm dreami-"

"That was a rhetorical question dumbass, shut up until I'm finished. Yeah, this is a dream, 8ut I'm still real. Now then, this is also your su8conscious. So that means YOU should really 8e the only one here." Serket strutted over to the side of the boat. "What do you think that MIGHT mean?"

"You're interfering with my mind?"

Serket sighed. "You really 8RE stupid for a duplicate me. It means that SOME8ODY WHO ISN'T ME has 8een screwing around with our minds and realities."

"You lost me."

"TH8N L8T M8 FINISH. I can think of a few things that COULD have done this."

"Done what?"

Serket rolled her eyes and looked at Vriska straight on. "Some8ody has 8een messing around with our lives, and N8W you and you're friends aren't what you are SUPPOSED to 8e."

_Aren't what we're supposed to be? _"But what does that-"

As Vriska opened her mouth to ask another question, a tremor raced through the ship. Serket looked up.

"Shit, you're w8king up. We haven't got any more time."

As another tremor filled the ship Vriska felt a tugging around her head and static fill her ears. "Tell what I'm supposed to be!"

"You're supposed to 8e a troll, playing S8UR8 and trying to stop Lord English, 8ut since some8ody changed reality you and your friends are human now, with new memories and EVERYTHING."

"How am I going to fix this?" Serket's voice was almost a whisper against the heavy static. The pulsing, tugging sensation felt like a burning scrape against her head.

"I don't know, I don't know everything! Just... just get a game called SBURB, Sollux's will help you find i-"

Vriska jolted her head up as a shrieking bell filled the classroom.

_A few hours before... _

Karkat's fists were clenched. The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU." _It must some kind of prank, I don't- I CAN'T believe them. _He stood up, looking straight at Jade.

"Jane."

"Jade."

"WHATEVER. It doesn't matter. This is all BULLSHIT. I can't believe that I'm a 'troll', and that I've been playing this game for _three fucking years_, when _three fucking years_ ago I was GOING TO SCHOOL LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING."

Jade's bright green eyes had begun to water. Terezi looked over at Jade, then over at Karkat.

"How D4RE YOU. THESE PEOPLE H4VE G1VEN **MORE** TH4N ENOUGH EV1D4NCE TO PROVE THEY 4REN'T LY1NG. THEY'RE NOT LY1N-"

"THEY **HAVE** TO BE LYING YOU ASSHOLE, YOU STILL BELIEVE THEM, WHEN, IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT, THIS. IS. **IMPOSSIBLE**!"

Terezi quickly stood up, all traces of friendliness gone.

"THEN HOW WOULD THEY KNOW 4BOUT OUR FR1ENDS?"

"MAYBE THEY'RE STALKERS!"

John looked over at Karkat, his bright blue eyes filled with worry. "Karkat, I-"

"SHUT UP EGBERT, I DON'T **_CARE_**. You're whole story is BULLSHIT I say, BULLSHIT! It's about as valid as something a wriggler pulled out of their incompetent, insufferable **ASS**."

"Wow Karkat you really are pathetic. I can't believe this dude. How are you not out of breath from all that goddamn ranting." This new voice, calm and cool, was sprinkled with amusement.

A shower of deja vu hit Karkat like nails from a shower . He turned to face the new kid. He had pure white hair and was at least half a head taller than him. He wore a pair of black shades, a red shirt with a gear, darker red pants, and a cape.

_I FUCKING HATE THAT GOD-AWFUL CAPE._

"And who the fuck are YOU supposed to be? A time-traveling warrior from another universe?"

"Yeah that seems about right."

"I GIVE UP."

Karkat slammed the lid of her laptop closed and threw himself on his bed. _Fucking stupid-ass stories._

_A few hours later..._

_Quite a few, actually._

_Like... a day later. At school. Right after Vriska talked/fought with Serket._

Karkat marched into the crowded classroom, the smells of cheap spaghetti and half-baked sandwiches filling the air. He stomped to a blue plastic table, smacking his lunch down and crouching over it.

"Well somebody isn't in a pleasant mood today."

"Kanaya, shut up."

"I was simply stating the fact you look rather unhappy today. Why would that be?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"K4RK4T D1DN'T B3L13V3 1N 4NYTH1NG 1 TOLD H1M, 3V3N W1TH COP1OUS 4MOUNTS OF 3V1D3NC3."

"Go away Terezi." Karkat's frown deepened as Terezi walked by and sat across from him. "I don't want to hear another stupid rant."

Kanaya looked at Terezi. "What do you mean by that?"

Terezi paused. "C4N W3 T4LK 4BOUT TH1S L4T3R?"

"I don't see why we have to-"

"DO YOU H4V3 SBURB?"

"Well after Sollux told me about it, I installed it, but I have not have the opportunity to play it."

"W3LL YOU N33D TO PL4Y 1T. TOD4Y. 4FT3R SCHOOL." Terezi glanced at Karkat. "4ND NUBBY H3R3 1S GO1NG TO PL4Y 4S W3LL."

Karkat face palmed. "Why would I play that STUPID game again?"

"B3C4US3 1F YOU DON'T, 1'M GO1NG TO YOUR HOUS3 4ND W1LL BURN 4LL OF YOUR ROM-COMS. :]"


End file.
